


she loves control (she wants it her way)

by angelsdontplay



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Songfic, it's awful I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdontplay/pseuds/angelsdontplay
Summary: Ava comes home late from work, hoping her girlfriend is up to some cuddling and wine, but Sara, obviously, has other plans.





	she loves control (she wants it her way)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics ever so excuse me for any mistakes or nonsese you could find :)
> 
> The song at the begging is She Loves Control, the one at the end is Havana. If Ava listens to TS Sara listens to Camila I don't make the rules okay

"Sara? I'm home." Ava said as she unlocked the door. Her ears where filled with a loud noice the moment she opened the door. _Music, weird_ she thought as the catchy rhythm picked up and the singing began.  
She took off her coat and hanged it in the small closet beside the entrance, her shoes followed. 

"Sara?" Ava called again.  
The song slowed a bit and then picked up again as Ava made her way to the living room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Sara was all coordinated steps and swirling hips, letting herself go and feeling the music. Her back was facing Ava, she was completely oblivious of her girlfriend's arrival. She kept dancing, and Ava kept staring, taking in every move Sara made, feeling them somewhere in the pit of her stomach.

Ava couldn't handle it anymore, so she made her way towards Sara, placing her hands on her hips, following her movements.

"Enjoyed the show, Sharpe?" Sara said in a deep, seductive voice as she pressed their bodies together, front to back. The sound of a soft but powerful guitar filled their ears, warning them that the song was ending.

Ava chuckled, "A bit much, babe. When is the next one? I wanna buy some front row tickets." Sara smirked, taking Ava's hands from her hips and placing them on her breasts. 

"I was thinking on a private show, less clothes involved and more dancing. If that's okay with you, Aves" Ava swallowed loudly. Sara's hands were now around her neck and their hips were moving, grinding, to the rhythm of the new song playing. 

"Yeah, I'm- I like the idea very much."

Sara brings Ava's head down so she can whisper in her ear. "Then we can do it right now. Sounds good, babe?" She starts kissing Ava's pulse point lightly, nibbling and biting the soft flesh she finds there.

"Fuck. Y-Yeah. Lead the way." 

Once they disentangled their limbs, Sara grabbed Ava's hand and led her to their bedroom.

The CD player was still on when they left, and the following songs covered Ava's screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to do other works like this, inspired on songs or with songs in them like this one, so if you have any ideas or recommendations leave them in the comments!
> 
> I hope you liked it and pls don't be scared to leave a comment ;)


End file.
